1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnet base useful for a printing head and capable of improving the printing speed of a wire dot printer and a process for producing the magnet base.
2. Description of the Related Art
To improve a printing speed of a wire dot printer, it is very important to improve the magnetic flux density and response of a magnet base used for the printing head. An Fe-Si alloy having a high magnetic flux density and small coercive force has been used as a material of the magnet base. However, as a higher printing speed has become necessary, the use of an Fe-50%Co alloy having a higher magnetic flux density has been attempted. This Fe-50%Co alloy has the highest magnetic flux density among metal materials known to this date. However, since its specific resistance is low, the eddy current loss is great at high frequency, the input current response is low, and the application of this material to the magnet base for high-speed printing is difficult.